


Never together

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [25]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: No matter how it looked they never dated





	Never together

Clark and Lex had never actually dated, no matter what Kon thought or what Bruce suggested. They had never been anything more than friends before they were enemies. People had talked but they had been so far from the truth they might have never been from another country. All the looks that people talked over were nothing more than friends having a conversation.

The looks people debated over back then had been nothing more than two friends poking fun at each other. They had cared for each other, they were friends, they were family without legal ties or blood. That was the honest truth to the two of them back then and while other thought different it was what it was.

Lex had loved him back then for certain, like a brother. He had wanted Clark back then but Clark knew he had wanted Clark as family. To him Clark had been everything and while he looked back and regretted most of his actions now. Most of Lex’s actions he knew they had been nothing more than friends. They had been denied a chance to make that friendship something of legends and that he regretted. He had been the only one Lex let in, the only one Lex loved. He missed that sometimes.

So while everyone else was wrong about them, they really had not dated when they were younger. They were not exactly dating now either. Clark had no damn clue where this thing came from. Where it had started from. It made no sense to him but it was here. It happened and he was loath to stop it too.

He turned over in the huge bed and sighed loudly. He was sleeping with Lex, he was fucking Lex Luthor and hiding it from everyone and he had no clue to how it had even begun. He was lost. It was hopeless but he had no idea how to stop and he did not want to.

He heard a soft mumble from next to him and he found a smile coming to his lips even as he rolled over. It was still early not even five yet. They still had time to play around. He kissed Lex’s naked shoulder as Lex mumbled again. Kissed the middle of his back and made his way down as the mumbles turned to moans. He used his thumbs to gently open Lex up. he was not worried about tearing but he smiled at the pink hole that trembled under his gaze, wet from his cum and the amount of lube they had used all night.

Lex’s soft moans turned to cries when he used his tongue to lick away the traces of cum and lube. Loud cries when Clark fucked him with his tongue and pulled back to soothe the twitching hole. He kept going as Lex’s cries turned louder and louder. His own cock was awake and throbbing but Clark was patient. He eased back on the pace, went from hard licks to thorough almost lazy ones as Lex groaned. He was rewarded with Lex pulling his face from the pillow to curse at him.

“In me, stop teasing.” Lex snarled before Clark lazily slipped his tongue inside him. “F-fuck’s sake Clark stop teasing!” Clark loved how ready for him Lex always was. He loved his name on his lips. He loved all of it. He pulled back a bit reluctantly and reached for the lube that had remained on the bed. He slicked up his cock and slid into Lex with his eyes closed and his teeth gritted.

He was warm around him and tight. The feeling of fucking Lex was unlike anything he had known before. He was unable to stop himself from watching himself. His cock slid in and out of Lex’s hole and he was transfixed at the sight and the feeling. Lex was so tight and warm around him and watching himself sink in and hearing Lex groan and gasp under him made everything sexier.

They never dated, they went from friends to enemies to people who fucked each other and Clark could not understand that at all but he was not going to stop either. He used his hands to hold Lex’s hips as he fucked faster and deeper. His eyes locked at where Lex took him in so easily and squeezed him tightly. He could do it forever. Watch this forever and hear Lex gasp and get wrecked under him. He loved to fuck Lex, so hot and tight around him, he had no idea how he got here but he did not want to leave.

He pressed tight kisses to Lex’s collar and neck. Leaned back up for another eyeful of his cock entering Lex as Lex tightened around him. He slowed his thrusts. Kept it lazy but deep as he fucked Lex through his orgasm. Lex was so tight around him clenching as the man shuddered but it was the best feeling.

Clark kept his thrusts easy, kept them deep as Lex groaned. They had been doing this so long Clark knew without words what Lex liked and what he preferred. Lex loved Clark’s cock fucking him through orgasm. Liked it slow while Lex came and he liked it slow until he was ready to go again.

And it never took him that long to come again. Clark hauled Lex upward and spread his legs over Clark’s own. He cheated and used his speed so that Lex was back on his cock in almost no time. Used his hands to keep Lex upright as he fucked him. Rolled his hips and leaned back so that Lex was sprawled on him. He kept going as Lex moaned and twitched.

It took no time for Lex to wiggle away so he could move too. He was ready again and their rhythm moved from lazy to fast. Hard thrusts and Lex met every single one and had Clark groaning. Lex leaned forward for leverage, used his hands and rocked back, swallowed Clark up until Clark had to grab his hips in warning.

It was still early, many would say way too early for this sort of play but twilight and night time were for secrets and what they did was certainly a secret.

His hips bucked hard when he came. He held Lex close to his body when he shuddered and filled him. He panted against his neck and pressed a kiss to the back of it, nothing too hard. Even though Lex would heal it anyway. Clark still took the precaution as he came hard. They were never together and they were not together now but whatever this was, he needed it.

X

Smallville had thought the worst of him back then. Lex was not going to pretend otherwise. They had seen the worst in him and his intentions. They had not always been pure and good but in the beginning he had tried and for him that meant something. He had wanted what Clark had, he had wanted the family the Kents had.

Friendship with Clark had given him the small bit he had craved even if it had turned into a mess afterwards. He had loved Clark. Clark as a friend as a brother. Smallville had led him on a trip and while others had assumed they had been wrong. he had never touched Clark. Teased him yes, let his schoolboy humour return so he could tease Clark yes but Clark had teased back.

They had never dated and while it was cute his son wanted to take up the axe and bash Clark because of what he assumed was a childhood love gone wrong it was nothing like that. They had been friends, friends and nothing more than that.

That was not true now but back then that had been the truth. He had enjoyed toying with Clark’s hormones a bit but he had done it as a friend. He had caught Clark watching him or people a time or two but that had ended up being good fun. He had not wanted to risk the friendship they had. Nothing had been more important to him than that. He had just wished Clark had felt the same.

But now they shared a child. Now they had to put grievances behind them and actually get along. They were fucking and they had moments where they were sort of like friends again. They were not friends though, not yet no matter what they did or enjoyed together.

Lex might enjoy the feel of Clark’s cock and he might love the way Clark held him down and fucked him until he was limp and hoarse but it did not erase the past. Clark had a big cock and he knew how to use it to make Lex’s brain turn to mush but the past still existed. The time they turned to each other when the lights were dim and no one watched them was a private moment that could not exist during the daytime. They were a secret, they were a thing that held no real substance.

Lex turned off the shower and reached for his towel. There was no sense in fretting over facts that would not change. As things were it was better with them not trying to kill or arrest each other. They were never lovers but now they were and it worked for them. Lex got a stress reliever and something warm in his bed that would not kill him. They calmed down enough to be able to support their child and raise him without upsetting him with two parents tugging him in different directions.

Whatever the fuck this was between them it was working. Lex dried himself and went back to where Clark was waiting for him on the bed. He had not seen Clark for a few days, League business or Clark business. Whatever it was, Clark had not visited for a while.

Lex was hungry for him and he was going to take. He eased his way onto his large bed and smiled at the blue gaze that locked hungrily on his body. Sometimes Clark could be so honest. Their lips met in a kiss as Lex straddled Clark and cupped the hardening erection in his hand. They kissed and kissed. Pushed and pulled as Clark reached full hardness in his hands. Lex pulled back with a gasp when Clark began to leak into his hands. “What a waste.” He murmured before he slid off Clark.

He leaned down to the flushed cock and swiped away the precum. No flavour like this would come from a human male. Nothing so delightful even as it was warm. Lex sucked and hummed as he toyed with Clark and listened to his moans above him. He pulled off to stroke him as he licked at the head. Swiped away the droplets of precum as they formed.

Clark’s hisses and moans were music to his ears as he played. He poured all his focus to getting Clark off. Pumped his hand and sucked at the head. Took off his hand and swallowed Clark to the base and swallowed until Clark’s hips bucked and he cried out. He gave it everything he had because he enjoyed it.

He pumped Clark’s shaft with both his hands while he focused on giving kitten licks to the trembling head and the leaking slit. He savoured every moan and pled that fell from his hips and he smiled at every careless jerk that came from Clark’s trembling body. Lex knew what he did to him. He pressed a messy kiss to Clark’s slit and licked away the precum that had flowed onto his hips as Clark groaned. He took his hands off Clark’s cock before he sucked him down with almost no warning.

It was worth the feeling in his throat to hear Clark groan and yell. Worth everything to feel him so solid and real under Lex’s hands and on his tongue. He pulled off to lap at the head a battle going on in his head. To make him cum on his tongue or inside him. Either was good but to make Clark explode on his tongue and face was tempting. The look of lust when Lex finally pulled up was way too tempting to ignore.

He felt Clark throb on his tongue and sucked softly, he pulled off to lick stripes along the side of Clark’s cock as he felt him throb in his hand. Clark’s groan gave him enough warning to swallow him once more. Clark’s taste on his tongue kept Lex aroused as Clark relaxed under him. Most of the cum he swallowed but he let Clark finish on his lips and face just because.

Blue eyes burned down at him when Clark finished cumming. It was beautiful. Lex moved his way back up to Clark as he licked away the cum on his lips. When he reached Clark he gave him a deep kiss that Clark took over before he pulled back to lick the cum off of Lex’s cheeks. He would give Clark a few moments to get ready again before they continued.

X

They had never dated, they were not dating now but they were doing something even if it were nothing more than a deep secret. he would have never thought he would make it here but yet here he was. Here he was and he did not want to go anywhere else.

Lex was pretty, prettier than he had any reason to be. Clark could watch him forever. The Lex during sex was just so different to any other Lex he had managed to see. He still missed the Lex that was his friend but the Lex that could ride Clark’s cock until he came all over both their chests and look so damn sexy was a contender for best Lex.

How Lex could ride him and make him feel as though he was the one being taken Clark had no idea. He did know Lex needed this, whatever it was tonight. He needed Clark’s focus and he would give it. He could give it. So he leaned forward to suck Lex’s nipples as Lex fucked himself on Clark’s cock. He trapped Lex’s cock with his hands when he sensed Lex’s orgasm rushing towards him.

He placed his hands on Lex’s hips when Lex’s pace slowed and fucked up into him until Lex shoved his face into Clark’s neck and breathed with heavy pants and accepted everything. Rode it out until he came and he twitched and clenched down on Clark.

He did all of that and kissed him after, kissed him and slowly fucked Lex until Lex grew hard again and took over the sex and the pace. Clark let him do that and he enjoyed every second of it. He groaned with every thrust. Every cry and moan that came from the both of them. He pressed his lips to Lex when he felt his balls draw up before he came. He kissed him hard and deep, kept Lex’s hips still when he emptied himself inside of him. Tension left his body when he slumped back into the chair.

He felt almost drained but he knew he could keep going. Lex’s fond smile to him made his heart flip before he moved his mind from such feelings. Instead he watched as Lex leaned back enough to start again. Slow and easy, he fucked himself on Clark’s cock while his cock bobbed between them. Moved himself until Clark’s cock hardened once more.

Clark helped Lex to move on him, used his hands on his waist to help Lex move enough for what he wanted. Until they were pressed close again with Lex’s cock trapped between their bodies and Lex gasping against his neck as they fucked for their peace of mind. Lex was so warm around his cock, tight he was strangling him. His cock kept twitching between them, leaking precum and staining them both.

Lex gasped wetly against his neck before he stiffened in Clark’s arms. A soft cry panted against his neck as his cock painted them once more was too much for Clark. He came again and hard. Let Lex grind on him through their orgasms as his brain went offline for a bit and all he could do was feel Lex. Feel him, smell him around him. Drown in him.

They sat there together as their panting slowed to normal breathing. It was not the end of their stamina but that last one had brought a change of mood. The past was far different to what others thought and he did find it strange how they ended up here but he was not going to run from it.

Lex was in his arms now in a way that he had not been when they were younger, they understood each other and supported each other now in ways that maybe they could have back then. The just friends route had ended a mess, they had ended up here after all but maybe they could have been something more.

Or maybe not, maybe they would have always ended up here. Quiet lovers at night and indifferent people during the day. No touching during the day, no kissing certainly. Nothing where anyone would see. Nothing that others could read into. No joking around, sometimes a bit of verbal teasing but nothing to get carried away from. They had their sides both of them did.

They had Kon between them and were trying so hard not to fuck the kid up. Clark had Superman’s cape to walk with. Lex had the legacy of Luthor that he had changed for himself. they had people they cared for and people who would not understand what the hell this was. If it were just sex maybe it would be so easy but it was not.

They did not speak of the night, the snuggling. They never called each other. There was no sense in avoiding each other because they knew that they wanted each other. They did what they wanted and what they wanted was each other. Sometimes Clark slept over and sometimes he did not. Sometimes he was in charge and sometimes he did not. It was too easy. It flowed too well, it was like coming home. They had never been together and Clark would argue they were not dating now.

He pulled Lex closer and closed his eyes as they relaxed into each other. He would say so but there was that small bit of doubt inside him that said he was a liar.


End file.
